


Huir juntos

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puede confiar en Luke. <i>Sabe</i> que no puede confiar en Luke. Es un traidor y él su enemigo número uno, confiar en él es algo imposible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huir juntos

— Tú y yo. Solos. Sin dioses, ni titanes… sólo tú y yo.

No puede confiar en Luke. _Sabe_ que no puede confiar en Luke. Es un traidor y él su enemigo número uno, confiar en él es algo imposible.

Y, sin embargo…

— Soy el niño de la profecía. Tú eres… bueno, un idiota que se ha unido a Kronos. ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Luke sonríe y es tan surrealista tenerlo ahí, parado en el umbral de su casa.

— Porque, Percy, es la única oportunidad de que tanto tú como yo sobrevivamos.

Y si algo tiene en claro Percy es que al finalizar esta guerra al menos uno de los dos estará muerto. Se siente culpable por dudar.

— ¿Mis padres?

— Ellos estarán bien. Esta guerra es entre dioses, titanes y mestizos, los mortales no tienen nada que ver.

Eso es una mentira y ambos lo saben.

— ¿Qué hay con los mestizos? ¿Con Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf?

— No lo sé.

Bien, eso puede ser verdad. Percy siente el peso de Riptide en el bolsillo. Luke se ve cansado y Percy siente ganas de acariciar las arrugas que se le forman en la frente. Duda.

— ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Annabeth o Thalía?

La sonrisa de Luke se suaviza y da un paso al frente, acariciando uno de los brazos de Percy.

— ¿Por qué ellas?

Luke le ofrece su mano y Percy no duda en tomarla.


End file.
